1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hair combs, specifically to an attachment used with combs to facilitate precise, even haircutting and trimming.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, hair combs and home haircutting kits have included combs, scissors, razor type and electric instruments used to facilitate at home haircutting. Previously, no such kit has contained a hair comb attachment to provide accurate, measured haircutting. Most barbers use finger measurement or judge length simply by looking. Unfortunately, for many of use, these techniques do not provide for an accurate, even haircut.